1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to circuit devices, electro-optical apparatuses, electronic instruments, and the like.
2. Related Art
Display panels having a so-called dual-gate structure are known as a kind of display panels used in active matrix display apparatuses (e.g. JP-A-10-73843 and JP-A-10-142578). Display panels having a dual-gate structure are panels having a structure in which one data line is shared by a pixel selected by a first scan line and a pixel selected by a second scan line.
A conventional technique described in JP-A-10-73843 solves a problem of vertical lines that appear on a display screen in the case of performing dot inversion driving in a display panel having a dual-gate structure, by devising a panel structure. Specifically, the problem of the vertical line is solved by devising a configuration of connection of the first scan line and the second scan line to odd-numbered pixels and even-numbered pixels. JP-A-10-142578 discloses a display panel having a dual-gate structure in which the configuration of connection of the first scan line and the second scan line to odd-numbered pixels and even-numbered pixels is different from that in JP-A-10-73843.
This kind of display panel having a dual-gate structure, which is able to halve the number of data lines, is advantageous in that a reduction in the size of the apparatus and a reduction in costs can be achieved.
However, in a display panel having a dual-gate structure, two pixels connected to one data line are selected in a time-division manner by the first scan line and the second scan line. For this reason, in the case of performing dot inversion driving, holding voltages at the pixels are adversely affected by parasitic capacitance between these pixels or the like. For example, vertical lines appear on a displayed image, resulting in a decrease in display quality.
In addition, the most suitable polarity inversion pattern differs depending on the type of display panel in some cases, and an achievement of a circuit device capable of providing the most suitable polarity inversion patterns corresponding to various types of display panels with simple settings is desired.